


On the Grounds of Matrimony.

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Quasi-Historical Fiction, F/M, Jarl!Thor, Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moral deficit, Rake!Thor, Straightlaced!Loki, Vanir!Loki, pseudo-Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pens a letter to Thor regarding matrimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice I've a penchant for Vanir!Loki.
> 
> Slightly angsty.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Norse religion and lore, nor Marvel.
> 
> My literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> I've no beta.
> 
> Do comment I read everyone and wish to know just what you all think.

Jarl Thor Odinson,  
Thorstadt, The Palace of the Sun.  
Asgard.

 

Jarl Thor Odinson of Asgard

I take pen in hand to write these lines regarding your proposal of matrimony. I shall be blunt, sir. I know of your countless lovers and even of your current mistress, Miss Foster.

I am as you know one of very high morals and will not be subject to those who possess a moral deficit.                                                                                                              

I sir, shall never consort with one who so carelessly and swiftly enters into an intimate relationship.

I know amongst the Aesir fidelity is not the custom. But regardless shall remain stalwart and uphold my principals for if I do not stand on principal I do not stand at all. I sir am of marriageable age and possess a tidy sum, I am highly respectable and shall remain as such.

There was a time when the very thought of you could stir such emotions within my breast I could scarcely speak but now, now that I know just how you disposition is horrific feelings of anxiety and horror are stirred within me at the thought of you.  
Presently I endeavour to banish you from my thoughts and I hope you should do the same.

Any past feelings I had for you are where they belong, in the past. I now know all that glitters is not gold, decidedly I shall no longer associate with you nor your ilk nor your acquaintances nor your kin.

I implore you sir to save yourself while there is yet time, I beg of you to rinse your hands if your wicked ways, repent, at the very least attempt reformation.  
Were you not so unsteady a match it could have been so easy to say yes.

Yours as I ever will be,

The Honourable Loki Laufeyson of Vanaheim, 3rd Baroness Stäel


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I've a penchant for Vanir!Loki.
> 
> Slightly angsty.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Norse religion and lore, nor Marvel.
> 
> My literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> I've no beta.
> 
> Do comment I read everyone and wish to know just what you all think.

Baroness Loki Laufeyson,  
Barony of Stäel, Vanaheim.  
Aachen Manor.

 

My Love, Loki.

 

Why must you deprive me of your attentions! You know I love you whole heartedly, why must you deny me!  
You may have denied my proposal and so I propose again!  
Loki, be my wife, my friend and confidant, join me so that we may stand steadfast and resolute, so the whole nine cannot overtake us.  
Join as one with the best warrior in the nine, the only one worthy to hold mjolnir!  
Take my words to heart Loki, neither Jane nor my dalliances matter when facing one's true love!

With affection Thor, 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I've a penchant for Vanir!Loki.
> 
> Slightly angsty.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Norse religion and lore, nor Marvel.
> 
> My literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> I've no beta.
> 
> Do comment I read everyone and wish to know just what you all think.

Jarl Thor Odinson of Asgard  
Thorstadt, Palace of the Sun,  
Asgard.

 

Sir, I have given you my final word on the matter. I shall forgo the niceties I have previously used. You sir are vicious, self-serving, callous and possess a disposition which is not fit for one of my station and moral fibre, I could never be married to one of a disposition like yours.  
You question me always, I dislike cavaliers and questioners.  
You are arrogant, even your well known exile to Midgard which was consequent of that debacle of a ‘visit’ to Jotunheimr. It was the scandal of a century!  
Furthermore you know doubtless that I am a widow, my husband expired not thirty years ago!  
Sir, I am shocked and offended by how blatant you have been by requesting my hand in marriage not once but twice!  
I know already that you and that Midgardian woman have been living in sin, sir. I cannot in a sound mind permit myself to be put in a situation that will compromise my integrity.  
You talk of love sir, love for me. When truly it is my lands and my coin purse which you love. Your lot will choose a wife based on their fortune, your mistress by affection and your whores by their shape.  
I've nothing more to say on this matter.

Regretfully  
The Honourable Loki Laufeyson of Vanaheim, 3rd Baroness Stäel .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual my literary prowess is to be desired I've no beta abs do comment I'd love to see what you all think.

Loki Laufeyson,  
Barony of Stäel,  
Vanaheim, Aachen Manor.

 

You refuse me again! Why is it you vex me so!  
I will come to Stäel and request your hand myself once more if necessary!

Thor


	5. Chapter 5

Jarl Thor Odinson of Asgard  
Thorstadt, Asgard.  
Palace of the Sun.

Dear Sir,   
If you think to come to my lands and request my hand after I have denied you several times than I shall refuse you once more, the only chance of you ever stepping foot on my lands would be the day sir , I die.for until such time I shall do anything and everything in my power to stop you from coming within a shouts distance of Stäel.  
I have given you my answer, once, twice, thrice and now for the forth time I say no. No, I shall not be wed to a man such as thee. The mourning period of my last husband is only just over and I've no intention of marrying once more, if I should marry it will not be to you for I shall not be wed to one who is lacking in what is required of one of my station.  
For you've no moral fibre that I know of and if you should continue doing this doubtless I will go directly to your mother and she can give you he order to leave me be for we know while your father may be the head of the family she is the neck and the neck can make the head turn anyway they like.  
I dare you to try me sir.

The Honourable Loki Laufeyson of Vanaheim, 3rd Baroness Stäel.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment and tell me what you think a little constructive criticism goes a long way I daresay, don't be too harsh.
> 
> Whatever happened to my formatting?
> 
> That's all there is there isn't anymore.


End file.
